1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum washing machine More particularly, to a structure of a drum washing machine in which laundry-separated substances, introduced into a gap of a packing member sealing an inlet of the washing machine during a washing process, are easily eliminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional drum washing machine includes a main body forming the external appearance of the washing machine, an entrance hole formed through the front surface of the main body for placing laundry into the washing machine, a tub fixedly installed in the main body, a drum installed in the tub and rotated in a regular or reverse direction by a step motor for performing a washing operation including washing, rinsing, and dehydrating modes, and a drainage hose and a drainage pump for discharging water through a space between the tub and the drum.
A packing member made of a material having high elasticity is installed between the entrance hole of the main body and an opening of the tub adjacent to the entrance hole of the main body so as to seal the inside of the tub. The packing member includes a bellows shape, thereby absorbing the vibration of the drum generated due to the rotation of the drum. Laundry-separated substances, i.e., items such as coins, papers, and lint, which are separated from laundry during the washing process, together with water may enter into grooves formed in the bellows-shaped packing member.
The above laundry-separated substances together with water enter into the grooves formed in the packing member, and the laundry-separated substances cannot be easily seen, and it is difficult to clear away the packing member. Thus, the laundry-separated substances in the packing member remain. The accumulated laundry-separated substances discolor the packing member, or are introduced into a space between the tub and the drum, thereby clogging the drainage pump, or being discharged to the outside of the washing machine when a door of the washing machine is opened.